bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tower Types
Tower Types is a new Gameplay Mechanic. Each tower has its own type(s), which affects what abilities it is resistant or weak to. There are currently 14 simple types (Note: Damage means enemy damage, not popping power): * Normal: No strenghts. No weaknesses. * Fire: Fire-type and Iron-type attacks deal half the damage. Water-type attacks deals 3x the damage. Ice-type damage deals 2x the damage. Burn is half as effective. Immune against hot temperatures. * Water: Water-type, Machine-type and Fire-type attacks deal half the damage. Grass-type, Electric-type and Poison-type attacks deal 2x the damage. * Grass: Fire-type attacks deal 2x damage. Electric-type, Ice-type and Poison-type attacks deal 1.5x damage. Water-type attacks deal half the damage. Immune to evasion debuffs. * Electric: Rock-type attacks deal 2x damage. Iron-type, Water-type, Electric-type, Machine-type and Cyborg-type attacks deal half the damage. Paralyzis is half as effective. * Fighting: Psychic-type attacks deal 2x damage. Iron-type and Machine-type attacks deal 1.5x damage. Rock-type and Ice-type attacks deal half the damage. Immune to fire-rate debuffs. * Psychic: Dark-type attacks deal 2x damage. Fighting-type attacks half the damage. Immune to range, accuracy and popping power debuffs. * Iron: Fire-type attacks deal 2x damage. Fighting-type, Rock-type, Poison-type, Iron-type, Grass-type, Psychic-type and Ice-type attacks deal half the damage. * Ice: Fighting-type, Rock-type, Iron-type and Machine-type attacks deal 2x damage. Fire-type attacks deal 1.5x damage. Grass-type and Ice-type attacks deal half the damage. * Rock: Fighting-type, Water-type and Grass-type attacks deal 2x damage. Rock-type damage deals 1.5x damage. Flying-type, Poison-type, Fire-type and Electric-type attacks deal half the damage. Immune to popping power debuffs. * Machine: Water-type and Electric-type attacks deal 2x damage. Ice-type and Fighting-type attacks deal half the damage. Immune to Psychic-type and Poison-type attacks. Immune to accuracy, range and popping power debuffs. Immune to poison and doom. * Flying: Rock-type, Electric-type and Ice-type attacks deal 2x damage. Fighting-type and Grass-type attacks deal half the damage. Immune to Ground-type attacks. * Poison: Water-type attacks deal 3x damage. Grass-type and Machine-type attacks deal 2x damage. Fire-type, Ice-type and Holy-type attacks deal 1.5x damage. Flying-type, Dark-type and Iron-type attacks deal half damage. * Holy: Dark-type attacks deal 2x damage. Immune to Holy-type attacks. Bless is 2x more effective. Regens 10% HP every round. * Dark: Holy-type attacks deal 2x damage. Immune to Dark-type attacks. Immune to Doom and debuffs. Dual-Type Some towers are dual-type towers. They will have the traits of 2 types combined (i.e. Fire/Water dual-type towers are neither weak or strong against water of fire). Some Dual-types are Hybrid Types. This happens when some towers are not only of one type, but rather parts of 2. Note: Dual-types can have a Hybrid Type and a simple type at once (i.e. Bug/Poison). Hybrid Types Some towers are hybrid, which are the result of the mixture of 2 forms (they can be formed using Type Mutation). These are: * Ghost: Holy + Dark. Holy-type and Dark-type attacks deal half the damage. Bless is 1.5x effective. Immune to Doom and deuffs. * Cyborg: Fighting + Machine/Normal + Machine. Water-type and Electric-type attacks deal 1.5x damage. Ice-type, Fighting-type, Psychic-type and Poison-type attacks deal half the damage. Poison is half as effective. Immune to accuracy and range debuffs. * Ground: Rock + Grass. Fighting-type and Machine-type attacks deal 2x damage. Fire-type, Grass-type and Ice-type attacks deal 1.5x damage. Poison-type, Electric-type, Water-type and Flying-type attacks deal half damage. * Bug: Poison + Grass. * Storm: Electric + Flying. Examples A bunch of examples for each type: * Normal: Dart Monkey, etc. * Fighting: Ninja Monkey, Karate Monkey, etc. * Fire: Disciple of Fire, etc. * Water: Water Monkey, etc. * Grass: ??? * Electric: Monkey Apprentice (2-X), etc. * Psychic: Genius Monkey, Monkey Apprentice (up to 1-1) * Iron: ??? * Ice: Ice Monkey, etc. * Rock: Rock Thrower, etc. * Machine: Tack Shooter, etc. * Flying: Monkey Ace, Mad Bomber, Disciple of Air, etc. * Poison: Radioactive Miner Monkey, etc. * Dark: ??? * Holy: ??? * Ghost: ??? * Cyborg: Cyborg Monkey, Tech Terror, etc. * Ground: ??? * Bug: ??? * Storm: Master of Air, Wizard Lord, etc. Category:Gameplay Mechanics